lord_of_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Audrey Hall/Abilities
Sequence 9: Spectator * Spectators possess keen powers of observation. Just like watching operas and dramatic performances, they look at people strictly from a bystander's perspective, discovering people's true thoughts from their expressions, their manners, their oral habits, and their subconscious actions. Sequence 8: Telepathist * Their observation is not only limited to superficial details, but deeper into one's aura, Ether Body, or other mysterious domains. In front of them, it is difficult to have any secrets. * They are able to read the superficial thoughts of others and can also simulate their thoughts. * They know what kind of emotional reaction to show in the appropriate situation and know in detail what kind of expression and body language to react with. Sequence 7: Psychiatrist ''' * At this level, the beyonder will experience a qualitative change. Beyonders at this level gain 5 unique abilities: ** Shocking: They can cause a single target or a group that is within a certain range to feel like they are facing a giant dragon resulting instantly in panic and confusion. ** Frenzy: They can detonate the emotional or psychological state of their target, causing him to fall into 'frenzy', suffer from a strong level of mental damage, and sometimes even make the target lose control. ** Psychological Suggestion: Through a specific action, specific language, specific medium, they can suggest a goal, resulting in the person that the ability is used on to follow their arrangement unconsciously, or strongly, from their heart as if they don't want to violate a promise ** Relief, also know as 'psychoanalysis': They can cause a beyonder that is on the brink of losing control to regain back their rationality and get rid of their dangerous condition. This has a certain probability of failure. The higher your sequence, the easier it is to succeed. The beyonder can also calm down patients with psychological instability and can communicate with them. ** Reading Heart: Through the medium of candlelight and pure dew, the beyonder can place their target in a semi-hypnotic state and communicate directly with his/her mind. * The beyonder will also experience a slight increase in their physical attributes. * Beyonder at this level lack any direct attack ability. '''Sequence 6: Hypnotist * The first hypnotist gain is a large increase in physical attributes. Their strength and agility exceed that of an ordinary person and they gain the ability to create a layer of "scales" on the surface of their skin. This help them resist and reduce physical damage. The “psychological cues” of the beyonder at this stage also undergoes a qualitatively change and become a non-combative hypnotic. * Hypnotist gain another ability called " “arrangement”. As long as the beyonder focuses on something they can open the door of the another person's "mind", directly modify their consciousness and affecting their subconsciousness. In other word, they can make their target follow their arrangement without being aware of it, making them acting against their true intent. Hypnotist "arrangement" cannot directly endangers the life of their target and the things he/she subconsciously value the most or the other side will have a strong resistance which would lead to the failure of the hypnosis, also if the target have a strong spirit with a firm mind they can the combat hypnosis to a certain degree. * Hypnotist also gain an ability called "combat hypnosis". Hypnotist can forcefully hypnotize their enemy and let he/she make abnormal movements, such as attacking their companion. This ability can only be maintained for a very short amount of time. * The last ability an hypnotist gain is called “psychology stealth”. After gaining an understanding of their target mind, they are able to place their presence in the targets "conscious corner". This result in them becoming invisible to their target. * Hypnotist lack a direct attacking ability. Category:Audrey Hall